ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Programs Broadcast by FamilyChoice
List of FamilyChoice Shows is Pikachufreak and Princess Dynasti's fan-fiction thing to make. These are the following shows made for FamilyChoice, showcasing both animated and live-action programs. List of Animated Shows on FamilyChoice *2 Stupid Dogs *6Teen *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *101 Dalmatians: The Series *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Aaahh Real Monsters *Adventure Time *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Aladdin *Alf: The Animated Series *All Grown Up *Alvin and The Chipmunks *The Alvin Show *The Amazing Chan and The Chan Clan *The Amazing World of Gumball *American Dragon: Jake Long *The Angry Beavers *Animaniacs *As Told By Ginger *Astro Boy (2003) *Atomic Betty *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Baby Looney Tunes *Back At The Barnyard *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman: The Brave and The Bold *The Batman *Batman Beyond *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Beverly Hills Teens *Beyblade *Beyblade Metal Fury *Beyblade Metal Fusion *Beyblade Metal Masters *Beyblade Shogun Steel *Beyblade V-Force *Beywarriors Beyraiderz *Biker Mice From Mars (2006 TV Series) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bonkers *The Brady Kids *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Breadwinners *Butt Ugly Martians *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The Buzz on Maggie *Cake Lakebottom *Camp Lazlo *Captain Planet and The Planeteers *Cardcaptors *CatDog *Catscratch *ChalkZone *Chaotic *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers *Chowder *Clarence *Class of 3000 *Codename: Kids Next Door *Corneil and Bernie *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Cowboys of Moo Mesa *The Cramp Twins *Cubix *Danny Phantom *Darkstalkers *Darkwing Duck *Dave The Barbarian *Detention *Dexter's Laboratory *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Fusion *Dinosaur King *DinoZaurs *Dog City *Donkey Kong Country *Doug *Double Dragon *Dragonball *Dragonball GT *Dragonball Z *DuckTales *Duck Dodgers *Earthworm Jim *Ed, Edd N Eddy *Eek The Cat *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *The Emperor's New School *Evil Con Carne *Extreme Dinosaurs *F-Zero GP Legend *The Fairly OddParents *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fievel's American Tails *Fillmore *Fish Hooks *Flint The Time Detective *The Flintstones *The Flinstone Kids *The Fonz & The Happy Days Gang *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Fraggle Rock (animated) *Freakazoid *Gadget Boy *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Gargoyles *Generation O *Generator Rex *George of The Jungle *The Get Along Gang *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Glitter Force *Goof Troop *Gravity Falls *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Grim and Evil *Grojband *Hamtaro *The Harlem Globetrotters *Harvey Beaks *Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats *Hercules: The Animated Series *Hey Arnold! *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Histeria *Hong Kong Phooey *Hoop-a-Joop *House of Mouse *Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling *I Am Weasel *Inspector Gadget *Invader Zim *Jabberjaw *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jackson 5ive *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Jonny Quest *Josie and The Pussycats *Kablam! *Kappa Mikey *The Karate Kid *Kick Buttowski *Kim Possible *Kirby! Right Back At Ya *Krypto The Superdog *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness *The Land Before Time *Lassie's Rescue Rangers *The Legend of Korra *The Legend of Tarzan *The Legend of Zelda *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Lloyd In Space *The Little Mermaid *Loonatics Unleashed *The Looney Tunes Show *Mad *Magical Doremi *Making Fiends *Martin Mystery *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Medabots *Megaman (1994) *Megaman NT Warrior *Men In Black: The Series *Mew Mew Power *The Mighty B! *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mike, Lu and Og *Mission: Magic *Monster Rancher *Monsters vs. Aliens *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of The Realm *Mucha Lucha *The Mummy: The Animated Series *Mummies Alive *Muppet Babies (and Little Muppet Monsters (3 episodes only)) *My Dad The Rock Star *My Gym Partner's A Monkey *My Life As A Teenage Robot *The New Adventures of Heckle and Jeckle and Quacula *The New Adventures of Jonny Quest *The New Adventures of Madeline *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *The New Scooby and Shaggy Doo Show *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *One Piece *Ozzy and Drix *Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures *Pelswick *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pepper Ann *Phantom Investigators *Phineas and Ferb *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Pinky and The Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain *The Pirates of Dark Water *Planet Sheen *Pokemon *Pokemon Battle Frontier *Pokemon Black and White *Pokemon BW: Adventures In Unova *Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies *Pokemon Chronicles *Pokemon Diamond and Pearl *Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension *Pokemon DP: Galatic Battles *Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors *Pokemon The Series XY *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers In Space *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Zeo *The Powerpuff Girls *The Proud Family *Pucca *Quack Pack *Rabbids Invasion *Random! Cartoons *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Recess *Regular Show *The Ren and Stimpy Show *The Replacements *Robot and Monster *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show *Rugrats *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Sailor Moon *Samurai Jack *Samurai Pizza Cats *Sanjay and Craig *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo *Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Incorporation *The Scooby-Doo Show *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *The Secret Saturdays *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get A Clue *Shaman King *Sheep In The Big City *Shinzo *The Smurfs *The Snorks *Sonic Boom *Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squirrel Boy *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Star Trek: The Animated Series *Static Shock *Steven Universe *Street Sharks *Superman: The Animated Series *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Super Mario World *SWAT Kats *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Tai Chi Chasers *Tak and The Power of Juju *TaleSpin *Taz-Mania *Teacher's Pet *Team Galaxy *Teamo Supremo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Thundarr The Barbarian *ThunderCats *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Time Squad *Time Warp Trio *Timon and Pumbaa *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom and Jerry Kids *The Tom and Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *Top Cat *Totally Spies *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Tutenstein *Uncle Grandpa *Wabbit *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *Wander Over Younder *Wayside *We Bare Bears *The Weekenders *Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *The What A Cartoon Show *Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? *The Wild Thornberrys *Winx Club *Wish Kid *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Xiaolin Showdown *The X's *Yakkity Yak *Yin Yang Yo! *Yogi Bear *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *The Zeta Project List of Live-Action Shows on FamilyChoice *2point4 Children *8 Simple Rules *100 Deeds From Eddie McDowd *Adventures in Rainbow Country *The Adventures of Black Beauty *The Adventures of the Black Stallion *The Adventures of Pete and Pete *All That! *Alphabet Soup *The Amanda Show *America's Funniest Home Videos *Animal Jam *Animorphs *A.N.T. Farm *Are You Afraid of The Dark? *Are You Being Served? *Audubon Wildlife Theatre *B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula *Back to Sherwood *Bad Boyes *Batman *Bear in the Big Blue House *Bella and The Bulldogs *Big Time Rush *Blake's 7 *Bonanza *Boy Meets World *The Brady Bunch *The Brothers Garcia *Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures *Buffy The Vampire Slayer *The Bugaloos *Caitlin's Way *Camp Cariboo *Clarissa Explains It All *Connor Undercover *Construction Site *Cory In The House *Cousin Skeeter *Crash Zone *Dangerous Minds *Darcy's Wild Life *Dead Last *Deepwater Black *Degrassi *Dennis the Menace *Dinosaurs *Doctor Who *Dog With A Blog *Drake and Josh *The Edison Twins *Endurance *Escape from Scorpion Island *Even Stevens *Everybody Hates Chris *Every Witch Way *Falcon Beach *Family Ties *The Famous Jett Jackson *Far Out Space Nuts *Farscape *Fear *Flipper *The Forest Rangers *Fraggle Rock *Fred: The Show *Friday Night Lights *Full House *The Generation Gap *Get Smart *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Ghost Trackers *Gigglesnort Hotel *Girl Meets World *Good Luck, Charlie *Goosebumps *H.R. Pufnstuf *Hannah Montana *Happy Days *The Haunted Hathaways *Henry Danger *Hey Dude *The Hilarious House of Frightenstein *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *The Hoobs *Hollywood's 10 Best *Home and Away *Home Improvement *House of Anubis *How To Rock *I Didn't Do It *I Love Mummy *ICarly *I'm In The Band *Incredible Story Studios *The Intrepids *Jessie *Jim Henson's Animal Show *The Journey of Alien Strange *The Judge *Just For Kicks *Just For Laughs: Gags *Just Jordan *Just Like Mom *Keeping Up Appearances *Kenan and Kel *Kidd Video *Kids Can Rock and Roll *Kyle XY *Lab Rats *Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp *Land of the Lost (1974) *Lassie *The Latest Buzz *Leave It To Beaver *Let's Go *Lidsville *Life Unexpected *Life With Boys *Life With Derek *The Littlest Hobo *The Little Vampire *Liv and Maddie *Lizzie McGuire *The Lone Ranger *Lucy Sullivan Is Getting Married *Madison *Malcolm In The Middle *Marvin Marvin *Max and Shred *Mopatop's Shop *Mother Goose Stories *Mr. Young *The Muppet Show (and Muppets Tonight and MuppeTelevision) *My Babysitter's a Vampire *My Brother and Me *My Family *My Favorite Martian *My Wife and Kids *The Naked Brothers Band *Naturally, Sadie *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *The Next Step *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn *The Nine Lives of Chloe King *No Sweat *Noah Knows Best *Ocean Girl *The Odyssey *One Foot in the Grave *Open Sesame *Out of Jimmy's head *Overruled! *Pair of Kings *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Phil of The Future *Puttnam's Prairie Emporium *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour *Ready or Not *Red Dwarf *Robin of Sherwood *Romeo! *The Roy Rogers Show *Ruby and The Rockits *Sabrina The Teenage Witch *The Saddle Club *Salute Your Shorts *Sam and Cat *The Sausage Factory *Scariest Places on Earth *Secret Life of Toys *The Secret World of Alex Mack *Shake It Up *Sigmund & The Sea Monsters *Size Small *Small Talk *Smallville *Smith and Smith *So Random! *So Weird *Some Assembly Required *Spatz *Splatalot! *Sonny With A Chance *Space Cases *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *The Suite Life on Deck *The Super Dave Osborne Show *Surf Shack *Sweet Valley High *That's Incredible *That's So Raven *That's So Weird *The Thundermans *Taina *Telling Stories With Tomie DePaola *Timeblazers *Today's Special *The Troop *True Jackson, VP *Unfabulous *Unnatural History *Victorious *Weird Science *Welcome Freshmen *Wendell and Vinnie *What I Like About You *Wheel 2000 *Wild and Crazy Kids *Wild Guess *Wild Kingdom *Win, Lose or Draw *Wingin' It *Wipeout Canada *Wizards of Waverly Place *The Worst Witch *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Yes, Dear *Yes, Prime Master *Yes You Can *You Can't Do That on Television *Young Ones *Young Sherlock: The Mystery of the Manor House *Zoey 101 Category:Lists